Best for Business
by youareyou2014
Summary: Katie is stuck in a loveless relationship with John Cena for two reasons: It's what's best for business and The Authority thought it would be best for business if their poster boy was in a serious, monogamous relationship with the only daughter of their best merchandise seller after Cena. They paid her a 1/4 million up front with the promise of the remaining 3/4 after two years.
1. Chapter 1

Katie is stuck in a loveless relationship with John Cena for two reasons:

It's what's best for business. She is the only daughter of a living WWE legend and The Authority thought it would be best for business if their poster boy was in a serious, monogamous relationship with the only daughter of their best merchandise seller after Cena—Stone Cold.

They paid her a quarter million dollars up front to start dating him, and at the end of their two year 'courtship', she will be paid the remaining three quarters.

Katie is a shallow girl and loves material things. The salary of being an ordinary administrative assistant didn't really allow for her to have the things she really wanted in life—a nice car, a fancy wardrobe with the latest fashions, cute shows that hurt her feet (but damn, didn't her legs look great), and a two bedroom apartment on the respectable side of town. Maybe she should have listened to her father and gone to the university after high school like he had suggested. "Katie, you could be a great politician someday. Nobody is better than trying to win an argument than you, darling'", her dad had said over and over again. Katie hadn't wanted to spend four years at a stuffy university doing stuffy homework about political science. She wanted to go out with her friends at night and party. So she did just that.

Until she ran out of the money that daddy dearest had given her for finishing high school. "Darling, it's time for you to get a job," dad had said as he tried his hardest to be stern with his only child. "You're in the real world now, time to be an adult."

She didn't like that idea at all but really had no other choice. In high school she had taken a few typing and computer software classes, combined with her charming personality and bright smile, she had wormed her way into a job as a receptionist at a construction company in a suburb of Dallas. Not the most glamorous job in the world, but it kept her from having to move back home and live with her dad, who was retired and restless. He was currently in between wives and had the tendency to turn his attention to his only child. Steve was caught between wanting to protect his baby girl and give her whatever she wanted and doing the right thing (what her mother would have wanted him to do in this situation) and make her do it herself.

Katie grew up with the business. During the summer months she had traveled from town to town with her dad's current wife and watched her dad make history. The daughter of Vince McMahon was the same age, if not a year or two older, than Katie and also traveled with the company when school was out. Katie and Stephanie formed a friendship. They liked the same things—nice clothes, fancy cars, designer purses and the most important thing of all—power.

Years went by and their friendship grew. Every once in a while, when Katie needed a break from real life, she would call up her friend and fly out to visit her for a few days. Stephanie admired Katie's attempt at trying to support herself. "It's good that you want to try to support yourself, Katie, but why don't you just go back home and live with your dad? Then you wouldn't have to work," she said to her one day as the pair made their rounds backstage.

Katie wrinkled up her nose. "Stephie, I'm twenty five years old. I am not going to move back home."

"But then you wouldn't have to work in a yucky office," her friend pressed.

"I would rather do something yucky than live with my old man again. He isn't seeing anyone right now and hunting season doesn't start for another few months. I would be the center of his attention, and you and I both know that having Stone Cold's full attention is never a good thing," she giggled. Stephanie laughed along with her; she knew that about her friend's father all too well.

"So….." Stephanie said after a few minutes of silent walking. "I've been talking with Paul."

"Yeah," Katie replied, not sure where this conversation was heading. Once upon a time, Paul had suggested that Katie join the company as a diva. She declined before the sentence was completely out of his mouth.

"He came up with a kinda great idea to help you out…."

"I'm not going to be a diva," Katie spat out.

"No, no, nothing like that. He's going to be at the arena at four, let's meet up with him then and then you can hear him out. I think you'll like his idea," the brunette smile widely.

.

.

"So what do you think," Paul said slowly as he tried to gauge Katie's reaction that what he had just proposed to her.

Katie scrunched up her nose. "Are you asking me to prostitute myself for a quarter of a million bucks?"

Paul laughed. "No….Well, yeah I guess that's what it sounds like, but, we could really use someone like you, Kate. Cena is our guy. He's our main attraction, but he's losing interest with our older viewers."

"So…Cena needs a girlfriend in order to get over with grown-ups?" This whole conversation didn't really make too much sense to Katie right now. But the promise of money, and eventually not having to rely on daddy or that yucky job, was alluring.

"His divorce was messy and public. Not really good for his image. It's been a couple of months now, and we think that maybe if he's "paired up" with a nice, wholesome girl—" he was interrupted with giggles from his wife and Katie—"that maybe his new relationship would grab the attention of our adult viewers. So, what do you think?"

Katie bit her bottom lip. How desperate was she to get out of having to work for a living? "How much did you say you would pay me?"

"Quarter million up front, the rest when you two tragically break up in two years."

"Do….I….do I…." she stuttered as her face turned red.

"You don't have to sleep with him," Stephanie answered her friend's question before she could get it out of her mouth. "All you have to do is hold John's hand in public and, well you know, make him look good."

Katie's head was swimming. Did she really want to do this? She did like money and her up-front payment would definitely afford for her not to work anymore. And it's not like she was actually dating Cena. It couldn't be that bad. She had met him a couple of times, surely he was a decent guy.

"I'm in," she said with a small smile as she started planning out a day at the spa and a new outfit with her recent earnings.

"Great…." Paul said as he stood up. "I'll go find Cena and we'll all sit down and go over a contract."

"A contract?"

"Well, yeah, Kate. You didn't think that we would just give you a chunk of money and not have you sign anything?" he chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder before he left the room to go find Katie's new "boyfriend".


	2. Chapter 2

_Terms of Agreement Between Parties of:_

_John Cena, WWE _

_And_

_Katie Williams, Independent Contractor_

_Williams will be known on-screen as Katie Austin, daughter of Hall of Fame Inductee, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Williams will be in an on-screen girlfriend of John Cena. The relationship will also be taken off screen in the event that Cena is required to appear at media events._

_Williams will be paid the sum of $250,000 upon signing this contract and will be paid the remaining $750,000 at the end of one year provided Williams meets the following conditions:_

_- Appear on weekly programming with Cena, playing his girlfriend; a script will be given to Williams prior to that week's taping._

_-Appear with Cena at media events and autograph signings._

_- Williams shall not be seen publicly dating another man for the duration of the contract._

_- Williams will do whatever is necessary to keep up the appearance of being Cena's girlfriend._

_-If Williams shall break kayfabe, she will forfeit the remaining balance due to her._

"So, what do you think?" Stephanie asked Katie as she finished reading the contract her friend had set in front of her.

"It's ok….I guess," Katie replied slowly. "So…here's a question…..Do I have to let…..him…..touch me?" she asked as her cheeks turned pink. She was a little hesitant about the part of the contract that said that she would do whatever is necessary to keep up the appearance of being Cena's girlfriend.

"Trust me, we've thought that part out, Katie. You won't have to do anything that you're totally not comfortable with. We do, however, need you to act the part of his steady and loving girlfriend when there might be cameras around."

"What does that mean?"

"Well. In the case that you find out that you despise John, and trust me, we've thought of this, you still need to act like the perfect girlfriend. We need you to develop your on screen, and off screen character, as a loving, thoughtful girlfriend. We need you to be John's biggest cheerleader. And we also need you to play to his fans. Meaning we need you to love his fans as much as he does. Make sense?"

Katie nodded. Why was her friend making this sound so difficult? All she had to do to get her million bucks was act like she loved John Cena. No big deal, right? It was only one year anyways.

"Good. Great," Paul said as he stood up. "I'll give John a call and we'll schedule a time for you two to meet formally. In the meantime, Steph can help you start making travel arrangements and get you that check."

.

.

Katie instantly hated John. She had met him briefly a few times in the past when she was with her dad, but never really go to know him. Now, after only spending ten minutes with him, she was pretty sure she hated him. A lot.

Later on the day that she signed the contract and was given her check from WWE for a quarter of a million dollars, she went out to dinner with Stephanie, Paul and John at a casual family style restaurant. From the second John showed up, Katie disliked him. She disliked the way he came into the room and greeted everyone with a cheery voice, complete with handshakes and high fives all around. She disliked the way he grasped her smaller hand in his and squeezed almost lovingly. She disliked the way he gently kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair for her.

As the group of four made small talk, careful to avoid the subject of the contract that Katie and John had just signed, the bad feeling Katie had begun to feel as soon as John showed up, started growing. She was quiet, watching her new boyfriend kiss Stephanie's ass and laugh loudly at Paul's bad jokes.

Growing up Katie had endured a lot of disappointment in her life; mostly because of her father. After being disappointed by Steve time after time, she began to grow more cynical about people and prided herself on being able to spot a fake from a mile away. John is sitting here feet away from her, and her Fake-o-Meter is going crazy. What did she get herself into this time?


End file.
